The Mighty Wallflower and The Dinosaur
by The Happy Emo
Summary: Sarah Lynx was the Wallflower who no one knew about. What happens when she meets a certain Dino-duelist, and her life changes?   SUCKY SUMMARY BUT THE STORY IS GOOD! HASSLEBERRYXOC or KenzanXOC


**Okay, I wrote this because I watched GX, and I liked Hassleberry! I looked up things that had Hassleberry and an OC, and I was sad to find there weren't all that many, so I decided to write one of my own.**

* * *

**Hassleberry oneshot.**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere, in Duel Academy, there is one little blue wallflower. Well, to more specific, one little Obelisk Blue wallflower. I wouldn't be surprised if you've never heard of me, no one has. I keep to myself, protecting myself from mean names, and teasing. I've been like that ever since the entrance exam to the Academy.

"Sarah, you are this close to being kicked out of this Academy." Dr. Crowler was glaring at me, as he spoke, "You haven't dueled since you got into this academy, so let me give you some advice. If you want to stay in this academy, I suggest you get up, and get out of your little shell, and duel someone, or your out." I hid my face from his gaze, my dark blue hair hiding my face.

"Wh-What?" I spoke softly, I saw Crowler cross his arms.

"You heard what I said." He then turned on his heels, and left. I began shaking. Its true, I haven't dueled since the entrance exam. That's because no one knows I exist, other than Crowler, and Director Sheppard.

I stood up, and walked out of the deserted room, keeping my gaze to the ground. I heard people running, but stop quickly.

"Wh-Whats that?" I heard a small voice say, "Is that a g-g-ghost?" I took in a shaky breath. This was exactly what I was trying to protect myself from.

"No, Sy, I think it's a new student! Hey! You! Over here!" I looked up through my bangs, seeing a brown haired boy waving at me, with a small blue haired boy cowering behind him. I picked my head up, and looked around me. Was he talking to me?

"Me?" I pointed to myself, moving my bangs to the side, showing only one eye, like a lot of people think is what emo people do.

"I don't see anyone else here!" He ran over to me, a huge smile on his face.

"I guess not…" I mumbled. He blinked, and then he began laughing.

"If you want to make friends, you should speak up! Whats your name?" He stuck his hand out, I stared at it.

"My names Sarah. Sarah Lynx." He grabbed my hand, and shook it. My eyes widened.

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki. So, you're new here?" I shook my head no.

"I've been here as long as you have." I smiled slightly, seeing both Jaden's and the little blue haired kids shocked looks.

"Really? I don't remember you." I nodded.

"No one remembers me. No one knows I exist." Jaden looked sympathetically at me for a second, before smiling.

"Well, that's all about to change!" I smiled, its weird, he makes me want to smile.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." The blue haired kid walked out from behind Jaden. I smiled at him.

"Hi. But, Jaden, you're right, that's about to change because I'm about to get expelled." I looked at the ground again.

"Expelled? Why?" Syrus asked. I pointed to my duel disk on my arm.

"I haven't dueled once since the entrance exam. No one has wanted to duel with me." Jaden's eyes widened, and then a grin came to his face.

"Want to change that right now?" My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'd rather not…" He wouldn't listen to me. He activated his duel disk. I sighed, and put my arm out, waiting for it to activate. It didn't.

"Why isn't it working?" I waved my arm around. Syrus looked at my disk.

"You need to put your deck in." Jaden laughed at me. I put my arm down.

"I can't duel you… I don't know where my cards are…" I looked at the ground. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Wh-What the? Why is Crowler here?" Syrus whispered to me.

"Sarah, I think you left these in my office." I turned to him, seeing him holding out a Duel deck. My eyes widened, and I took the first card off the top of the deck.

"The Dark Magician Girl! This is my deck! Thank you so much!" I took the deck from him, putting it in my duel disk.

"You ready to duel?" Jaden pulled some cards from his deck, as my duel disk activated.

"Yeah, I think so… how would I know if I'm ready to duel?" I heard Crowler sigh. I turned around, and glared at him, shocking him.

"Professor Crowler, I would like it so much if you didn't criticize my dueling, seeing as though you were the one who threatened me with the expulsion." He walked backwards slowly, before diving into the bush. I heard Jaden laugh, I laughed as well. It felt good to laugh, but not as good as telling Crowler off.

"I think I'm now ready to duel." I pulled cards from my deck, and my first duel in a long time began.

**~FF, sorry I don't feel like writing a duel right now, but it's obvious who wins~**

"Now! Verstinitrix! Attack her life points directly!" My eyes widened, as Jaden's Verstinitrix took out the last of my life points. I fell to my knees, shocked.

"Sarah! Are you okay?" Jaden ran over to me, I nodded.

"Sorry I stunk." I played with a piece of dirt.

"What are you talking about? You rocked! Were you being serious when you said you haven't dueled since entrance exams?" I nodded, Syrus helped me up.

"You were really good, but you need to have a strategy when you duel, if you had had a strategy, you probably would've beaten me." I looked at him, he had a sincere look on his face. I smiled, and a few tears fell from my eyes.

"Ack! Why are you crying?" Jaden looked around, "Did I make you cry? I'm sorry!" I shook my head, and began laughing, wiping away the tears.

"No, you didn't make me cry. Well, you did, but these aren't sad tears. They are tears of happiness. You are the first person I've talked to here, and you haven't made fun of me. You've showed me I was wrong about people here. They aren't all snobs." Jaden scratched the back of his head, smiling a goofy grin.

"I'm glad to help. Hey, do you want to get some lunch? I'm starving!" I nodded, smiling.

"Sure!" I was about to follow them, when I had an idea, "Hey Jaden, Syrus, what would you say to having food at the Obelisk Blue dining hall? It would be my treat!" Jaden's and Syrus' eyes widened. They both nodded vigorously. I laughed, and led them to the dining hall.

We were walking for a little bit, when someone stood in out path.

"What are you two Slackers doing here?" I stared at the human block.

"They are with me." He looked down at me, and his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" I pushed him out of the way.

"I'm the person letting them eat here. My name is Sarah Lynx. It's nice to meet you." I smiled, and walked into the dining hall. Syrus whispered to something to Jaden.

"Hey, Rah, do you know who you just pushed over?" I shook my head no.

"That was Chazz Princeton!" Syrus sounded shocked. I don't know what the big deal was.

"Hey, Jaden, Syrus, what are you two doing here?" A girl with long blonde hair walked up to Jaden and Syrus.

"Oh, hey Alexis. Our new friend Sarah invited us to eat with her." Jaden motioned to me, I smiled and waved, shyly. Alexis walked over to me, and pulled my face up, getting a good look at me.

"You're… " Chazz ran in, and got between me and Alexis.

"In so much trouble!" He pushed me, causing me to run into the tower of plates.

"Chazz! Why did you do that?" Alexis yelled at him.

"No one pushed The Chazz." I blinked.

"Your parents named you 'THE'? So, in class, the teachers call out: The! Or Mr. The?" He glared at me.

"You shut up, newbie." I grabbed a plate, and walked through the line. I wasn't getting food for myself, oh no. I had other plans for it. Crowler told me to find Duel Partners, but by doing that, I guess I've unlocked a… well, a bitchy side of me. I walked up to Chazz, with my food in hand, and I pretended to trip, causing my food to go all over him.

"Oops! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" I smirked at him.

"Come on Sarah, lets go." Jaden tried to pull me along.

"Not a chance. Who do you think you are?" Chazz was fuming. My eyes widened, I felt a pang of guilt run over me.

"S-Sorry…" I looked at my feet. Chazz looked confused for a second, before he pushed me again.

"You should be!" He didn't push me as hard as he had before. He than walked off.

"That was weird…" Alexis commented. I nodded.

"Sarah, what were you thinking?" Syrus sounded scared.

"Standing up for myself, something I had never done before." Alexis crossed her arms.

"Wait… Sarah? Sarah Lynx? I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time." I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" We talked as Jaden and Syrus went to get their food so they could pig out.

"I had seen you in class, you always sat in the back, never talking. But, I know you got good grades. I never talked to you because you looked like you didn't want to talk to anyone." I nodded.

"That's how I felt." My hair fell in my face. Alexis set her food down on the table, and she walked behind, and grabbed my hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

"There, now I can see your face." I pulled a few strands of hair out of the ponytail, putting them to frame my face. I felt exposed, and it was scary.

"Why did you pull my hair back?" I sat down, staring at her. She sat next to me.

"Because, you have a nice face. You probably don't think so… all girls think they don't look good. Except for some snobs who think they are all that. Sometimes there are rare people that feel good about themselves, and are nice." She began eating.

"I'm guessing you fall into the 'people who feel good about themselves and are nice' category?" I was about to eat, when I remembered I smashed all my food on 'The Chazz'. That's just great…

"Hardly, I don't think I'm pretty." I stared at her. Was she being serious? She is pretty…

"I see the point you're trying to get across. Everyone feels self-conscious, and that I shouldn't think I'm ugly." She nodded, smiling. Why does everyone here smile so much?

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do to make Chazz so angry?" I looked at the table.

"He blocked the door to get in here, because I was letting Jaden and Syrus eat with me. I kind of pushed him out of the way. You saw the rest." She nodded, and handed me some of her food. I gladly took it.

"Hey, Sy, I found them! They're over there!" Jaden yelled, carring a plate that had a whole mountain of food. My eyes widened.

"You know you're sharing that with Sarah, right Jaden?" Alexis sounded like she was his mother or something. It was funny. Jaden pouted, and noticed I didn't have any food, other than what Alexis gave to me.

"Of course Jaden is! Right Jay?" Syrus walked over, carrying much less food. Jaden nodded, setting the food next to me.

"Is that how much you normally eat?" I asked him, taking some of the food. Jaden sat down, rubbing his hands together.

"Nah, we never get this much food in Slifer Red!" He became a human vacuum right then, and well, lets just say that I didn't get any more food.

Alexis and Syrus began laughing. What they thought was funny, I have no idea.

"Sarah, your face…. It's hilarious!" Alexis laughed. My eyes widened, did she just make fun of me?

"What's wrong, Rah?" Jaden asked with a mouth full of food.

"I-Its nothing…" I pulled my hair out of the ponytail.

"Why are you putting your hair down?" Alexis stopped laughing.

"No reason… I just like my face hidden is all." Syrus took in a big breath.

"I see why you did that. What Alexis just said could be taken two ways. The way you took it was the bad way. You thought she was making fun of you, when she was actually just laughing because you had a funny look on your face." I looked over at him, wondering if what he said was true.

"Really? She wasn't making fun of me?" Alexis finally understood.

"No, of course she wasn't! If it makes you feel any better, I think you look cute!" My eyes widened. Me? Cute?

"Sarah, remember what we talked about before they came over here." I nodded, leaving my hair down.

"Alexis, would you mind if I kept my hair down? Like when I feel confident in myself, I will put my hair up. Is that okay?" She thought about it for a second, before nodding.

"That sounds okay. When that happens, I'll duel you." My eyes widened. When did dueling get into this conversation? Oh right, I forgot… I'm at a school where dueling is the education, any conversation here can somehow be led back to duel monsters.

"I guess that sounds okay… First things first. Before I can get through my self-consciousness, I need to get through Crowler's class, and his threat he gave me." Jaden stared at me, swallowing his food.

"But, Rah, you already dueled. You dueled me, remember?" I nodded. There was that, but I know Crowler wouldn't take it, because I lost.

"Hey, Jay, why do you call me Rah? I mean, why Rah? How about Lynx? That sounds cooler. You know, the mighty LYNX! It sounds better than The Mighty RAH! Wait… that was a bad example, how about…" I began blabbering.

"Lynx, I get your point. I guess Lynx does have a better sound than Rah, but promise me that if you ever are called 'The Mighty' you need to go back to Rah." I laughed.

"Okay, The Mighty Rah does sound pretty cool." I heard people whisper around us. Most people don't notice when people are whispering, but I'm not most people. I could hear my name being said around me, I felt the hate seeping through their whispers.

"Hey, Lynx, one way to become more confident is to make yourself known. How about you stand up right now, and yell the first thing that comes to your mind?" My heart began pounding with fear, I imagined the scene, people staring at me, judging me, laughing at me. I couldn't do that, but Jaden has been so nice, and he has lots of friends. Maybe he's right, maybe that will help.

I slowly stood up, and took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes, and opened them, seeing everyone stare at me. My body froze up, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"Roar?" I whispered. Jaden stood up.

"No, not like that! You need to belt it! Like this: ROAR!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the room. I took in a deep breath.

"Oh, why not say something that no one would think about… how about…" He whispered in my ear what I should say. I began laughing, and nodded.

"Okay… CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" I quickly dropped down, my heart pounding, I moved my hair in front of my face, that didn't help at all.

"Card games on motorcycles?" Another Obelisk Blue stood up, and asked. My eyes widened, and I looked up at the person.

"Yes, card games on motorcycles. It does actually sound fun. Almost like card games on surf boards, or card games on skate boards." The person who stood up laughed at my comment.

"See what I meant?" Jaden smiled, I nodded.

"Is my heart supposed to be pounding?" I put my hand over my heart, feeling it beating quickly.

"For someone like you, yes." Alexis finished her food.

"Card games on motorcycles? Someone should check her out of Duel Academy, and in to a Mental Academy." Chazz stood up, and tried to make people laugh at me.

"Actually, I think that that is a pretty cool idea." Alexis shot back at Chazz. His eyes widened, and he sat down. I grinned, this day is getting to be quite hilarious.

"Uh, Lynx, I hate to be a downer, but your next class is with Crowler." I began laughing.

"You can't be a downer, you just rhymed. Downer? Crowler? Well, in my head it rhymes." Syrus and Jaden were unusually silent.

"Whats bothering you two?" My green eyes stares questioningly at them.

"We have that class next…" Syrus sounded like he felt guilty.

"And, we never noticed you once." Jaden finished Syrus' sentence.

"I would be surprised if you two had noticed me. No one noticed me, as I said. I called myself the Blue Wallflower. The name sucks, I know." I tried to sound like I wasn't hurt, but how would you feel if you had two people tell you that? You would probably feel horrible.

"So, why does Crowler hate you so much, Jaden?" I switched the subject, as people walked by.

"Card games on motorcycles." A few groups said to me as they left.

"We should be heading out too." Syrus stood up, carrying his plate. Alexis and I stood up, not taking our plates, and we walked away from the table, waiting for them.

"Aren't you going to take your plate?" Syrus looked horrified.

"Nope, we don't have too, actually we can't. They take them up for us. Its like they think we want to steal the plates or something." Jaden stood up, walking to us with Syrus following him.

"Can I just eat lunch with you everyday Lynx?" I smiled.

"I wish you could, but if I did that you would probably eat ALL the food. No offense." I smiled sheepishly. I wasn't acting shy around them, which felt nice.

"No offense taken. I probably would actually eat everything." We walked out of the Dining Hall, I just experienced eating lunch with other people for the first time since… well, ever.

**~FF, After Crowler's class. He had forced Jaden and Syrus to carry replacement duel disks around campus to the school, Crowler also insisted that Sarah help them.~**

"What are all these duel disks for?" I asked the both of them, just hoping one of them would answer me.

"Yeah, why does the Academy need them?" I guess Jaden knew as much as I did, which was nothing.

"Well…" Syrus mumbled, probably hoping neither Jaden or I would hear him, but no luck.

"You know something, don't you?" Jaden wouldn't give up until Syrus spilled what he knew.

"Well, I don't now for certain, but you know the west river over by the bridge? Well, there is this bully who hangs out over there…" I smiled.

"How are you so sure that he's over there?" I asked, knowing that he was trying to pretend to be hypothetical, but I'm guessing he does know, not just that he heard.

"Uh… S-So I heard. He forces you to duel him…"

"So you're told…" I played along with what he was saying.

"Y-Yeah, so I'm told…" I saw Jaden make an annoyed face.

"Yeah, and?" Jaden asked. We had stopped walking.

"And, if you lose, his gang takes your duel disk away!" Wow, this school has bullies who are thieves… of course, the thievery is connected with Duel Monsters. Is there anything here that doesn't lead back to Duel Monsters?

"Sy, what else do you know?" Jaden asked, not sounding to interested. Or maybe that's how he sounds when he's interested… I'm not one to talk, seeing as though I met him today.

"I'm just telling you what I heard, he may not even exist. This guy could be just a myth, The Big Ugly Muscle Head." I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide my laughter. He just admitted that he knows the guy.

"Hey, wait, where's your duel disk?" Jaden noticed that Syrus didn't have a duel disk, something that I hadn't noticed.

"Uh… well…" Syrus mumbled. He was acting like me almost…

"SY! Did you duel this guy and lose?" I walked over next to Syrus, noticing that in face he didn't have a duel disk.

"YES!" Syrus looked so sad, It made me want to hug him.

"Atleast he didn't…" I was about to say that the bully didn't do that cliché bully move, when Syrus cut me off.

"And he took my lunch money too!" Never mind, I have nothing to say anymore.

"In that case, I say we take the long way home. Er… to take Lynx to her dorm, and then home. Is that okay with you?" Jaden looked at me. I nodded, smiling.

"No one takes my friends lunch money, and duel disk and gets away with it!" We then walked a LONG while to the River. It would probably seem like less if I wasn't lugging around Duel Disks.

Jaden was almost running ahead of us, while Syrus and I took our time.

"Why do you look so… uh…" I couldn't think of the word.

"Nervous? Because I don't want Jaden to lose his Duel disk too!" I stopped walking, I felt my anger burn up slightly.

"Syrus, are you Jaden's best friend?" Syrus nodded. "Interesting. I didn't know that friends didn't believe in their friends. For some reason, I think Jaden's best friend would believe in him, and not ever lose their faith that Jaden will win. I don't know if I'm right, seeing as though I didn't really have any friends until I met you two this morning, but I would think that that is what a best friend does." My anger faded with each word I said, but the look on Syrus' face told me that my words had sunk in.

"You're right, but I'm just a coward." I laughed, we began walking again.

"Whats so funny?" He tried to sound mad at me.

"Just that you think you're a coward. You're one of the bravest people I've met. You dueled that bully didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I lost."

"So who cares? I lost to Jaden, but I atleast had the guts to duel him. You also talked to me, which a lot of people didn't do." Syrus nodded.

"Now, we should probably pick up the pace, so we can cheer Jaden on." I began running, feeling like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders, but I don't know which burden had been taken away.

It took Syrus and I a while to catch up with Jaden, but he waited for us right before the clearing to the bridge.

"Ready?" Jaden asked us both. I nodded, and Syrus was silent. All three of us ran out.

"Stop right there civilians!" A drill sergeant sounding voice yelled at us. But, if you listened to the way he sounded, you could tell that he was probably our age.

On the bridge stood a guy who wore a tight green shirt, with some kind of bones necklace over it. Over the shirt, he wore a Ra Yellow vest. Was this the guy Syrus was talking about?

"That's him, guys, that's the bully. Maybe we should go, who needs lunch money anyway?" I sighed, and stood my ground.

"Draw your duel disk!" The guy yelled, I was about to activate my duel disk.

"Not you, the Slifer. You'll be next." I shrugged.

"Sure!" Jaden took the bag of replacement disks off his back.

"Wait, aren't you scared?" The bully sounded almost like he was desperate for something.

"Of what? A duel? No way! Now, lets throw down!" I blinked, did he just say throw down? I began laughing.

"Throw down? Ah, Jay, that's to much!" Syrus hushed me, so I stopped laughing.

"Well then, the names Hassleberry, codename Tyranno." I stood on one foot and waved.

"Hi Codename Tyranno! My name is Sarah, codename Lynx!"

"Whatever you say… Hey, whats with your goon squad?" Jaden pointed to them. I looked over to Syrus.

"I'm not allowed to say ANYTHING?" Syrus shook his head no.

"I don't want him to come after you. Just watch them." I watched them all right, well, I mostly watched Hassleberry. He was different than everyone else, at least that's the vibe I got from him. He definitely wasn't what most girls would call 'Hot' but, like I've said before, I'm not most girls, but I don't know what I think of this guy.

"Show some respect!" He yelled at Jaden.

"Your name?" One of his goons glared down at us.

"Well I'm-" Syrus butted in.

"Just leaving." I pulled Syrus back.

"NO!" I hissed.

"Roll call!" Another goon yelled.

"Who are we?" Another said.

"A bunch of Unicorns!" I was trying to do what Jaden had told me.

"Just shut up, goth girl!" One of the goons yelled at me, before they continued their roll call.

"We are TROOP TYRANNO!" They all yelled. I stared at the ground, my hair falling over my face. These were the people I wanted to stay away from.

They did some kind of count off, when one of the goons talked to Syrus.

"Hold on, you look like the kid whos undies we hung on the flag pole yesterday." My eyes snapped open, and without thinking I pulled my hair back.

"You did WHAT?" I yelled at them, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"We are TROOP TY-" I cut them off.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE! FOR ALL I CARE YOU COULD BE JOHNNY FREAKING DEPP! NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE GIVES MY FRIEND A PATRIOTIC WEDGIE (IDK what that's called). JADEN, KICK THEIR ASSES!" The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Girls should not speak before spoken too!" One of the goons yelled.

"No, it's fine, she's not the one we're dealing with right now." Syrus stared at me.

"Your hair is pulled-" I pulled my hair out, "Nevermind…"

That moment, I had confidence, but it just suddenly vanished… why?

After my outburst, the boys layed out the rules of their duel, and Syrus and I watched the duel, I got to see Jaden kick this Hassleberry guys butt, and I got to see true magic unfold. Hassleberry told Jaden about his past, and about being left by people he thought were his friends. I wouldn't say he was just like me, but he knew what it felt like to be alone.

**~After the Duel~**

"Wow son, I have to admit that was some…" He walked forward, not noticing the lake, and he fell in. I ran to the side of the lake, where Jaden was.

"Are you okay?" I moved my bangs out of my face, looking down at Hassleberry.

"I owe you some duel disks." I laughed, not noticing the slight pink tint to his face.

**~A bit later, OH BTW! Chazz isn't rooming with Jay and Sy~**

Wow, so this is what a Slifer Dorm looks like… I looked around, it was definitely much different than my dorm.

"Left, Left, Left right Left!" The door opened, and Hassleberry walked in, a huge bag lugging behind him.

"Hi Hassleberry!" I waved at him. He waved back, dropping the bag.

"My mind is made up, I'm giving Troop Tyranno some time off for R'n'R, anyway Jaden showed me I have a lot to learn." He held up the flag.

"Same thing happened to me. I dueled Jaden, and I found out I have more than a lot to learn." Syrus finally calculated what Hassleberry was saying.

"Oh no you don't! Jaden already has a wingman!" I raised my eyebrow, that was random.

"Oh, so, who are you?" Hassleberry looked over at me.

"Sarah Lynx. Call me Lynx." I held my hand out, he took it, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you officer Lynx." I looked at him confused.

"What? Just call me Lynx okay?" Hassleberry nodded, I stood up.

"Well, gotta fly! I'll see you guys tomorrow right?" Jaden nodded.

"See ya!" With that, I left.

**~Hassleberry's POV~**

"Wow, who was that?" I asked Jaden and Syrus.

"She told you, her name is Sarah Lynx." Syrus informed me.

"Sarah… What else do you know about her?" I needed to know more about her.

"Well, she is an Obelisk Blue, she doesn't duel a lot, she said that if she doesn't duel she will be expelled…" I tuned the rest of what Jaden was saying out. She may be expelled? Why in tarnations would someone expel someone like her?

"Hassleberry? Are you in there?" Jaden waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked, what am I thinking? I just met this girl, I barely know anything about her, but why does she interest me so much? Could it be the feeling of loneliness you feel when you look into her eyes, like she feels like she is alone, or the way she hides her face with her hair?

"So, why are you so interested in Lynx?" Jaden asked, a goofy grin on his face. I shrugged.

"Haven't the slightest idea! But, you act like you know here well, can you help me talk to her?" Syrus sighed, I glared at him.

"Whats with the sighing?" Syrus' eyes widened.

"N-Nothing!" He waved his hands in front of his face, "It just seems like you may be interested in Lynx." What did he mean by interested? Did he mean interested as in a way people look at new objects they get or interested as in a guy liking a girl? Well, either way, my view on her is strictly confidential!

Jaden laughed, I looked at him confused.

"Whats so funny, Sarge?"

"Your face… you're face is all red." My eyes widened, my face is red?

**~Sarah's POV~**

I got back to the Obelisk Girls dorm, and flopped on the couch.

"Where have you been?" I heard Alexis' voice. I looked up tiredly at her, seeing her smile.

"Hanging with Jaden and Syrus." Alexis nodded, and she sat down next to me.

"So… what do you think about Jaden?" Alexis asked me, looking embarrassed. I shrugged.

"He's cool. What do YOU think about him, Alexis?" I smirked when I saw her face redden slightly.

"Yeah, he's… cool." I laughed, she was hilarious!

"You like him don't you?" She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"N-No!" I smiled, shaking my head.

"You don't need to lie, I won't tell anyone. I have a question for you though. Have you ever heard of someone named Tyranno Hassleberry?" She nodded, looking like she was thinking.

"The name sounds familiar… Oh yeah! I think he was the guy who got angry when he didn't make it into Obelisk Blue, even though he made a perfect score on the entrance exam!" Yep, that's the same guy.

"Yeah, him! What do you know about him exactly?" I pushed my hair out of my face, sitting up. Alexis looked at me, her eyes widening.

"Why are you so interested in him? Don't try to hide it, you pushed your hair out of your face when you asked!" She grinned, how is it that two girls who barely know each other can somehow drop all barriers of confidentiality of feelings, and talk about boys? It's just one of those things that no one can explain.

"Because… I don't know… I just had a feeling that he knew how I felt. I felt like he felt alone, like I use too." I sighed, I felt like such a school girl. Or whatever you would call those girls who are all like 'I don't know how I feel about him'.

"Why don't you try and talk to him?" She looked at me, waiting to hear my response to her plan.

"T-Talk to him? N-no way, I can't! I'll just freeze up!" I covered my face with my hair.

"If you cover your face one more time during this conversation, I will find scissors and chop your bangs off." My eyes widened, and I pushed my hair back. Alexis smiled.

"Good. So tell me about Hassleberry. What does he look like?" I put my hand to my chin, and pursed my lips in thought.

"Well, he is a Ra Yellow, he wears his jacket as a vest, he wears a green shirt under that, and he wears combat boots. He has dark green eyes, and black dreadlocks. His skin is almost an olive tone I think… he looks like he could be on one of those commercials where they advertise those machines you use to work out on, he's just that strong." I shrugged, "That pretty much sums him up. I can't tell you anything about his personality because I've barely talked to him." Alexis nodded.

"For meeting him just once, you sure did notice a lot." I shrugged.

"I always have had a keen eye for detail." But, when I think about it, I never noticed so much in a person before at first glance like I did with him.

"Gah, can we just stop this subject, and go to sleep?" Alexis laughed, and nodded.

"But, tomorrow, I get to question you about Jaden." Alexis stopped laughing.

"If you do, I will cut off your bangs." Damn that girl with her threats.

**~The next day~**

"Sarah, get up!" I was pushed out of my bed. My eyes widened when I hit the floor.

"Ow, what was that for?" I glared at Alexis, who was the one who had pushed me out of the bed.

"You wouldn't get up." I looked at the clock.

"Because it's 5:58 in the morning! Why in gods name did you wake me up this early?" It had better be an emergency.

"I wanted to do your hair and makeup!" She smiled. I glared at her, and got back on my bed.

"No." I lied back down, and closed my eyes.

"Get up!" Alexis pulled the covers off my bed. She wasn't going to give up.

"Fine…" I groggily sat up, and surrendered.

"Good, follow me!" She pulled me out of my room, and to a huge room filled with Vanity's and lots of bright lights.

"What is this place?" I covered my eyes, it was way to bright.

"It's the makeup room the girls here at this dorm made, and seeing as though you've never been here, I am going to give you the makeover of your life!" What am I to her, some kind of Barbie doll? She sat me down at the biggest vanity, and pulled out a drawer filled with foundation.

"What color foundation do you wear?" I shrugged.

"Natural." Alexis sighed, she knew I was going to talk back every step of the way.

"I'll give you Ivory 1." When she put one streak on my face, we both started laughing. It looked so obviously not real.

"Okay, Ivory 1 is not my skin tone, how about Ivory 0.5?" I pulled out a tube that said that. Alexis took it.

"That says Ivory 5." I sighed.

"There is a decimal before the 5." She gasped, and put that on me. Lets just say that she did give me a makeover, and after the foundation I stopped complaining, and began enjoying the makeover. That is, until she pulled out a curling iron.

"No way are you putting that anywhere near my head." She didn't listen to me, as she pulled some of my hair, and curled my hair, and burned me in the process.

"OW!" I yelled.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been moving so much." I sighed, surrendering again. So today I am going to be Miss Curly Hair and Makeup. Alexis had turned me away from the mirror, so I couldn't see what horrible things she was doing to my hair.

"There… all done!" She twirled me around, and I was wondering where the mirror went. The person I was seeing in front of me couldn't be me.

"No way, that can't be me…" Alexis smiled.

"You like it? I think you look gorgeous." I smiled, I can't believe that is actually me!

"How did you…" I poked one of the curls on my head. My hair looks good curly, and Alexis even made my bangs look good.

"Ready for the day?" Alexis asked.

"Once I get out of my pajamas yeah." I ran up stairs, and pulled on my uniform, and ran back down.

"Ready?" I asked, almost bouncing. Its because the curls are so entertaining, when I move they do too, it's sad that I find it entertaining.

"Yep, lets go!" We walked out, and I followed her, not even thinking of the fact that I have no earthly idea where Alexis was taking me.

"Hey, Alexis, is that you?" I heard Jaden's voice yell out. I looked up, seeing I was right. It was Jaden, along with Syrus, and… Hassleberry.

"Why did you bring me here?" I whispered to her. She just smiled. I knew she wouldn't tell me anything.

"Hey Jaden." She grabbed my arm, and dragged me along behind her, as she walked up to the group.

"Whoa, is that Lynx?" I looked at them, and smiled and waved.

"Yep. It's me all right. I was a victim to the wrath of Alexis and makeup." I shrugged while I said it.

"You look great! Not that you didn't before, but, Wow! You look so much different!" I blinked, I saw Alexis clench her fist.

"Thanks, Jaden, but I don't think I could ever be as pretty as Alexis." Alexis cooled down slightly.

"Why would you say that? You shouldn't compare yourself to another person, you should just be yourself." I nodded, he has pretty good advice.

"What do you two think?" Alexis asked Syrus and Hassleberry.

"I think you look great." Syrus smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well, Howdy ma'am!" Hassleberry stepped in front of Syrus. I blinked, totally confused. Alexis coughed, and while coughing she said something like: 'flirt' it was either Flirt or Dirt. I don't know which.

"Are you okay, Alexis? You sound like you have a bad cough." I giggled, Jaden was clueless.

"My name is Sargeant Hassleberry!" I smiled.

"My names Sarah Lynx. I didn't know you were a Sargeant." He nodded.

"I am! And these two are my subordinates!" I grinned.

"No kidding! This is my minion." I pointed to Alexis.

"In your dreams, I think it's the other way around." I laughed. Jaden went off to talk to Alexis, but not before blurting out a really quite awkward sentence.

"Aww, how cute, he's in love!" I blushed, I don't really know why though. I looked at the ground, twirling a curl around my finger.

"So…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why are you looking at the ground while talking?" I shrugged.

"I'm not very good at talking to people."

"Are you serious? I would've thought you were an expert on talking to people!" I shook my head.

"No way. The first person I talked to other than a teacher was Jaden, and that was a few days ago." He gently pulled my face up, so I could look at him. I blushed slightly.

"Well, you can practice on me if you want." My eyes widened, I had zoned out, while staring into his eyes.

"Wh-What?" I blinked. Why am I getting so flustered?

"You can practice talking with me. I'm a great listener, and I won't tell anyone what we talk about." He smiled. I nodded.

"Okay… thanks." I fought the urge to stare at the ground.

"You're welcome! But, I have a few questions to ask." I nodded, that is fair. Plus, he didn't tell me I had to answer his questions. I found a nice shady tree to sit under, Hassleberry sat next to me.

"So, why do you always hide your face from people?" I didn't answer, so he still kept talking.

"Why do you seem like you feel like you are alone?" That question shocked me.

"What? How did… well, I do feel alone. No one understands that. I didn't have many friends growing up, and the friends I had started avoiding me. I felt so alone, I just grew accustom to the feeling." I sighed, "I sound so whiney."

"Have you ever liked anyone before?" My eyes widened, and I didn't answer his question.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I kept silent.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" I didn't answer.

"Well, that means I need to find out." I looked at him, my eyes wide. His eyes had turned to slits, they looked almost reptilian. Before I knew it, he crashed his lips onto mine. I pushed him away, and I slapped him.

"No way in hell! Don't do that!" I may sound angry, but I was just surprised. I felt a weird sensation go through me when our lips met, like, a spark was ignited inside of me. His eyes went back to normal.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" I nodded.

"It's fine, but now I have some questions of my own. What just happened?"

"I kissed you." I laughed, I know I shouldn't, but the way he said that just made me laugh.

"No, I mean with your eyes." He nodded, and he looked at the ground.

"Well, I have dinosaur DNA. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm telling the truth, you see, I was excavating at an archeological dig, when a rock crushed my leg. They used the bone of the dinosaur I had found to help my leg. This is the first time my Dino DNA has kicked in when I wasn't dueling." I looked at his legs.

"So you didn't kiss me on your own? It was your Dinosaur alter-ego that did?"

"Pretty much…" I looked at the ground. Why do I feel so sad after hearing it wasn't from his own free will that he kissed? The bigger question was why do I feel so attracted to him?

"So, Lynx, I heard someone is trying to expel you?" I stared at him, where did he hear that?

"I heard it from The Sarge –er Jaden." Why am I not surprised by that.

"Hey, Lynx, you ready for class?" I heard Alexis yell, I saw her coming to get me.

"YEAH!" I yelled back.

"So, want to starts practice during lunch?" I asked him.

"It's a date!" He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I meant to say it's… going to be our first practice!" Lame excuse, but I guess it was a nice save.

"Okay, see you then. Oh, and by the way, you're a pretty good kisser." I then walked away. Alexis had told me that after I kiss a guy, I should say that.

I walked a little way into the forest, only to be stopped by Alexis.

"Spill." I pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean…" I smiled.

"You're acting more confident. Why is that?" I shrugged.

"He kissed you didn't he." My eyes widened.

"You were spying!" She grinned, and nodded.

"Yep." I hit my forehead, I should've known!

"You two are adorable together. You two are together, right?" I shook my head no.

"He's helping me learn how to talk to people better." She sighed.

"Just don't start talking like you're in the army, like he does."

"I like the way he talks! He isn't self-conscious, and he doesn't care what people think about him!" She smiled.

"You like him." I nodded, which caught her off guard.

"I do actually." I then walked ahead of her, not noticing the three people listening in on our conversation.

**~Alexis's POV~**

"Did you hear that Hass?" I turned around, seeing him. His face was tomato red.

"Heard it loud and clear." He looked like he was in a trance. I smiled, turning around, and ran to catch up to Sarah.

**~Sarah's POV, its lunchtime~**

I was standing outside of Hassleberry's classroom. He hadn't come out of the class yet. I sighed, waiting.

"Who are you?" I heard a boy ask me. I turned around, seeing a tall boy with slicked back hair, who was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket.

"I'm Sarah Lynx. You can call me Lynx." I held out my hand to the person. They took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Bastion Misawa. It's nice to meet you Lynx." I smiled.

"So, why are you waiting outside a classroom? Eager to learn?" I chuckled.

"No, I'm waiting for Hassleberry to come out." Bastion looked confused.

"What? He left a while ago. He probably went back to his dorm. I can take you there if you want, I was actually heading there right now." I nodded.

"Please, would you?" He then led me to the Slifer Red dorm.

**~At the Slifer Red Dorm~**

Bastion had showed me where the Cafeteria was, and he then said goodbye. I let myself in, only to be welcomed by a very unexpected line from Hassleberry.

"Quit bugging her with details! The important thing is she's here and my lonely days are over!" I saw a girl at the end of the table, handing them tea.

"Lucky you, but for me, it seems my lonely days are just beginning." I looked at the floor.

"What? Lynx, when did you get here?" Syrus asked. I moved my hair in front of my face.

"Does it even matter?" A tear streamed down my face, and it hit the floor with a loud 'DRIP'.

"Lynx, I-" Hassleberry stood up, I snapped then.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T TALK TO ME! YOU STOOD ME UP! YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON I TRUSTED, AND NOW YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO SEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST MY FIRST KISS TO AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" I yelled at him, before storming out of the room. I then ran, ran as fast as I could, hoping to find a place where no one would be able to find me. I ran to the West bridge. I jumped into the water, and found a shallow area under the bridge, and I sat there, crying. I knew that I liked him. I thought that he felt the same way because he kissed me, but I guess I was wrong. I was setting myself up for disappointment.

**~Hassleberry's POV, it is now night~**

There was a knock at the door, I was to busy being with Alice to get it.

"Glad you could come over, what's up?" Jaden let Bastion in.

"You invited me here, you tell me." Bastion joked, but then looked around, "Is Sarah with you?"

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about. Have you seen her? She just ran out of her, and I haven't seen her since. Alexis called, and asked if she was here. No one knows where she is." My eyes widened, she's missing? I remembered back to earlier that day, when she had stormed out, she looked angry.

"Open wide!" Alice held out a thing of food to me. There was something bugging me, but I don't know what.

"I heard she can be very dramatic, and she once tried to inflict harm on herself one time when she got really angry." I shut my mouth, before Alice could give me the food.

"So, Hassleberry, you kissed Lynx?" Syrus asked me, I knew he was trying to get me to do something.

"Who?" I can't remember her face, just her name, I can only think of Alice.

"You know, the girl who you stood up today? The one who likes you? The one who you don't deserve, because you don't care about her feelings? You remember now?" Syrus sure sounded like he cared for her.

"You sound like you like her, why don't you try to get her attention? I can't remember her."

"SHE COULD KILL HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!" Syrus yelled. I sighed, not knowing what he was talking about, so I decided to ignore him, and pay attention to Alice.

"He obviously doesn't remember Sarah, but I remember she waited outside of a classroom for a long time waiting for you, Hassleberry." Sarah… why does that name sound so familiar? My eyes widened. SARAH!

"How could I have forgotten her?" I stood up, "Sorry Alice, I have to go…" Alice grabbed my hand.

"Please don't. Stay and talk!" I sat back down, getting lost in her eyes. Her eyes resembled Sarah's slightly, but Sarah's were a more lively color, but they held loneliness, which I made worse… I stood up again.

"Sorry, I can't." Alice stood up.

"Why can't you?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I need to—I need to find, Sarah…" I had to stay focused!

"Then let me help you! If not, then atleast wait till after you eat!" I nodded, I couldn't say no to that.

**~Later after dinner, and after Jaden had gone to bed~**

Oh no, I had gotten destracted, and had forgotten about looking for Sarah! I quietly left the dorm, and descended the stairs, and I ran into the forest.

"Where could she be?" I talked to myself, looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" I jumped, seeing Alice behind me. She had startled me.

"I'm looking for Sarah." Alice's eyes became dark, and not human.

"You aren't going anywhere, until you duel me!" Okay, I didn't see that coming.

**~Jaden's POV~**

I was woken up by Winged Kuriboh, who told me that Hassleberry was in trouble, so I went searching for him, and I found Bastion under a tree, asleep.

"Bastion!" I yelled, running up to him, "What happened?"

"I don't remember, everything is a blur. I remember doing research on that girl, and the rest is a blur. I have no idea how I got here!" We heard footsteps come closer to us.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Alice walked up to us.

"It's her!" Bastion pointed out the obvious. I stood up.

"Alright, you've got some explaining to do! Why are you really here?" I asked her.

"To duel you of course!" Her eyes became evil looking.

"You could've just asked."

Bastion was having a minor freak out moment, when Hassleberry fell from behind a tree.

"HASSLEBERRY!" Bastion yelled.

**~Sarah's POV~**

"HASSLEBERRY!" I heard someone yell HIS name. I know I should probably go to see how he is, but could I take it? Or would I just snap at him again? Only one way to find out. I stood up, hitting my head.

"OW!" I hissed, before crouching down, walking out from under the bridge. My clothes were soaked. I tried to jump up to reach the side to get up, but I couldn't reach. I began to panic. The waves began picking up, and the water seemed more deeper, it wasn't helping that my clothes were weighing me down.

"Someone! Is anyone there?" I yelled, while trying to get out. I touched some of the bridge, but my fingers were pushed off. It was like there was a barrier around the river.

"Oh no… Someone has activated a trap card around the river!" I talked to myself. I had left my cards on the shore so they wouldn't get wet, so I was trapped!

**~Hassleberry's POV, The duel has ended~**

I woke up, looking around. I was in the woods, I remember dueling someone…

"Hey Hassleberry!" Jaden grinned, "You dueled Alice, didn't you?" Memories of what had happened filled my head.

"Oh no, where's Sarah?" I stood up. Jaden's eyes widened.

"I was so busy dueling, I forgot!" I sighed, and ran farther into the woods.

"Anyone! Please!" I heard her voice, she sounded like she was in trouble! I knew where the direction of her voice came from, and I knew where she was! She is at the West river! Why is she calling out to someone? I ran in the direction of the river, not knowing I could run so fast.

**~Sarah's POV~**

My head submerged, I had gotten my foot stuck under a rock under the bridge. I barely had a moment to catch my breath before I got pulled under again.

"Sarah? Are you here?" I heard his voice, he was here, but he couldn't see me, because the bridge was shielding me!

**~Hassleberry's POV~**

I found her cards at the shore.

"Sarah? Are you here?" I called out, but there was no response. I walked on the bridge, to see if I could see find her on there.

"SARAH! Please come out! I'm sorry!" I yelled. I heard splashing under the bridge.

"Hass… help… please… under… can't… breathe…" I heard her voice come from under the bridge. I put my hands on the railing, to find a barrier around it. I looked around, seeing a trap card lying on the bridge next to my shoe. I took it, and threw it in the water. I then jumped in, seeing her fully submerged under the water.

"LYNX!" I yelled, swimming over to her. Her eyes were closed, and it seemed like she wasn't breathing. I had to act fast, and get her out of the water, but how?

'Let me help.' I heard my consciounce talk to me. I nodded, losing control of my body, as I let my Dino DNA do the rest. I dove under the water, swimming over to her, seeing her foot stuck under a rock, I grabbed the rock, and threw it in a random direction. I then grabbed Sarah, and pulled her so that she was above the water. I heard her wheeze, and then nothing.

"Sarah?" I gained control again. She didn't respond. I quickly swam to the side of the river, and pulled myself and her up, lying her down on the ground. She was pale white.

"Sarah, talk to me! Please! I'm sorry that I stood you up! I don't know what I was thinking! Don't leave me, please, with you gone, I would be lonely again, and I couldn't live with that." I gave her mouth-to-mouth, she wasn't breathing.

"Sarge, where are you?" I heard Jaden yell.

"I'm over here!" I yelled, before giving her mouth to mouth again. She coughed up water, and she opened her eyes slightly.

"Hi." She weakly said. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I hugged her to me.

**~Sarah's POV~**

He was hugging me. Not just that, but he had saved me.

"You saved me…" I said weakly.

"Of course I did, why do you sound so shocked?" He stopped hugging me, but he still kept me in his arms.

"I never answered your questions. I hide my face because I feel like I will be teased, and no one will like me. I have liked someone before, and I still like them, and that person is you. I got my first kiss from you, and if you kissed me right now, I would kiss back." I smiled slightly. He pulled me back into a hug, and he kissed me. This time instead of pushing him away, I kissed back.

"HASSLEBERRY! LYNX! Oh, I see you two made up…" Jaden ruined the mood. We broke apart from the kiss, my eyelids drooping slightly.

"Just for the record, Lynx, I like you too. You're my little TriSarahtops." I giggled, and I weakly grabbed Alexis's hairband that was on my wrist, and I pulled my hair back.

I weakly stood up, wobbling slightly. Hassleberry supported me, I took in a huge breath, and yelled with the rest of my strength I had left.

_"I AM THE MIGHTY RAH HEAR ME ROAR!"_

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry if that was horrible, or my OC was a Mary-Sue. I didn't mean for her to be, and I hope you like this oneshot. Review Please! I'm thinking about maybe taking requests for oneshots, but I don't know yet.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
